


Sequestered

by Pokepoverty



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Self-Harm, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:10:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokepoverty/pseuds/Pokepoverty
Summary: based on personal experiences.





	Sequestered

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this whole thing is a vent fic. I've been going through a lot so I wrote this to try and feel better. I'm okay.

Hurt, overwhelmed, depressed. It was all the azure hedgehog could feel at the moment.

 

Being a hero was so fucking hard, everyone expects so much from him. All his life he’d been checking up on people to see if they were okay but they never asked if he was okay, which he most certainly wasn't. 

 

The last few months were a pain. Sonic the Hedgehog hadn't been feeling so good, his depression had gotten the best of him, he felt like such a burden, a piece of shit, a waste of space. His friends tried to comfort him and make him feel better. But Sonic wanted to be alone. Solitary was his best friend. So he always dashed off at the sight of his friends usually spending his time at the bridge next to a lake. He always wondered if he fell off would he fly or fall straight down? The answer was obvious, hedgehogs couldn't fly.

 

Sonic felt like he didn't deserve his friends. They were too good for him, he felt like at one point they would soon distant themselves and never talk to him again. He felt like he always fucked everything up.

 

Sometimes Sonic thought about hurting himself, he deserved to feel pain and know his rightful place. But he never did it, such fear immobilized him from even getting himself to do so. Tails also made sure to hide all the kitchen knives and replaced all glass with plastic, going as far to throw away anything sharp just to keep Sonic from even attempting to harm himself.

 

Tails was always there for Sonic babying him and keeping him out of harm's way. After finding him by the bridge, he prohibited Sonic from leaving the house by putting baby locks on all doors. Tails just wanted to keep his best friend and half brother safe. Sonic wished he didn't care and just let him die.

 

He never really knew how these feelings came to be. Perhaps it was the pain of living and how it hurt to live life day by day expecting to be the best. Sonic didn't want this, he hated this lifestyle, he wanted to die.

  
  


The only way the depressed hedgehog got around to ‘punishing’ himself was by eating less and skipping meals the immense headaches he would get from undereating felt great, the pain was something to die for, maybe he would die from starvation, death sounded delicious. The thought made him smile. But Tails always got around to feeding him, mostly out of force. Sonic hated how Tails was always there for him. 

 

So, the blue hedgehog stayed up late every day never sleeping for the after effects of sleep deprivation getting some sort of enjoyment from the strong headaches he would feel in the mornings. Tails soon found out of his bad doings and put Nyquil in his water so he’d forcefully asleep. Why couldn't Tails let him die?

“Stop caring so much, Tails!”

 

“I have to Sonic, I don't want anything bad happening to you.”

 

“But I want something bad to happen. I don't deserve to live.”

 

“Sonic, you have people who care about you and want you to be safe. I know you're going through tough times but at least let me help you. Homies help homies.” Tails cried “If something bad were to happen to you… I’d…. I’d”   


“Oh chaos, I’m sorry buddy I've just been super down I felt like hurting myself was the only way out,” Sonic said bringing his furry friend into a hug.

 

“It’s ok, I understand. We need to get you some help though.”

 

“Yeah definitely before I turn emo and listen to botdf every day.”

 

Tails giggled. “Yeah, wouldn't want that happening.”

 


End file.
